Un aller simple vers l'éternité
by petit fille jolie
Summary: ceci est une fiction inventé par moi même est ne reprend aucun manga. Je m'invente au fur est a mesure que les idée me vienne donc ceci parle de l'histoire d'une jeune fille humaine qui se retrouve coincer entre deux frères pour le moins mystérieux et non normaux...


**Une rentrée très mouvementée...**

Les rayons du soleil venait transpercer les rideaux de la fenêtre de ma chambre en venant éclaircir mon visage encore endormi. J'ouvrais peu à peu mes grands yeux vairons de deux couleurs très claires, l'un était de couleur vert émeraude et l'autre d'un bleu topaze, après m'être légèrement frotté les yeux je me mis assise dans mon lit en mettant mes mains sur mes jambes recouvertes d'une épaisse couverture puis je regardai la fenêtre et rabattis la couverture en me levant. J'avançai vers la fenêtre et ouvris les rideaux puis la vitre me penchant ensuite pour admirer le paysage de forêt qu'il y avait devant mes yeux. Les feuilles des arbres volant dans les courants du vent, les petits animaux sortant de leurs cachettes et bien d'autres choses merveilleuses liées à la nature. Je contemplai encore quelques minutes ce spectacle et je me retournais ensuite pour partir dans ma salle de bain pour y prendre une bonne douche bien chaude qui me réveillerai complètement, après 30 minute de bien-être, je sortis de la douche mettant une serviette autour de moi et revenant dans la chambre pour aller jusqu'à ma penderie pour l'ouvrir et regarder mes affaires. Après quelque minute je me décidais à prendre des sous-vêtement de couleur noir, une jupe qui m'arrivait au genou de la même couleur que mon œil gauche, celui qui est d'un bleu topaze, et un t-shirt décolleté de couleur blanche. Je m'habillais vite et descendis les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine faire un petit déjeuner puis je le mangeais. Je vais ensuite chercher mon sac de cours et ma veste noir puis je prend mes clés et sort de la maison en fermant bien la porte, je me dirige vers un petit sentier et le longe puis je tourne et vais tout droit puis j'arrive enfin à la route où je prend à gauche et me dirige vers la ville pour enfin arriver à mon nouveau lycée. Je rentre dans la cour tout le monde me regarde c'est vraiment stressant et gênant aussi, j'avance très mal à l'aise. Soudain je vois une jeune fille venir vers moi, elle a des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivent aux épaules et des yeux noisette très clairs. Cette jeune fille est habillée avec un jeans noir et un t-shirt rose avec une veste de couleur bleu adidas. Elle arrive devant moi, je la regarde avec un air neutre, elle prit soudainement la parole:

-Salut tu es nouvelle, bienvenue au lycée Ravenir! **me dit-elle** avec un grand sourire.  
-Euh oui merci... **dit-je** avec surprise.  
-Je m'appelle Liliana Mc Tavore mais tu peut m'appeler Lili. **dit-elle** toujours avec un grand sourire au lèvres.  
- Euh d'accord moi c'est Akina Rivano. **dit-je** un peu sur la défensive.  
-Tu doit sûrement te rendre au bureau du directeur non ?  
-Oui c'est exacte.  
-Vient je vais te montrer ou c'est !  
-Ah d'accord merci...  
-Tant fait pas c'est normal.

Liliana partit devant et je la suivis en regardant autour de moi, je remarquais près d'un mur 5 garçons qui me regardaient, je rougit légèrement et rattrapa vite Liliana. Nous rentrâmes dans le lycée et passâmes dans les couloirs puis nous arrivâmes devant une porte. Liliana me dit que c'était le bureau du directeur et qu'elle allait retourner dans la cours. Je lui dit à plus tard et la regardais partir puis je frappais  
à la porte et rentré dans le bureau du directeur:

-Bonjour monsieur le directeur **dis-je** d'un ton stressé.

Le directeur arrêta de taper sur son ordinateur et me regarda en affichant un sourire puis me dit:

-Bonjour mademoiselle que puis-je faire pour vous?  
-Eh bien je suis nouvelle et...  
-Ah oui vous devez être mademoiselle Rivano!  
-Oui c'est bien moi **dit-je** un petit sourire au lèvres.  
-Bien je suis ravie de vous accueillir au lycée Ravenir mademoiselle Rivano, bon pour commencer je vais vous donner votre emploi du temps, vous êtes en seconde A. **dit-il** en cherchant le papier et en me le tendant.  
-Merci monsieur le Proviseur, au revoir **dit-je** en prenant le papier et en sortant du bureau.  
-Au revoir mademoiselle **dit-il** en retournant a son ordinateur.

Je sortis du bureau et regarda mon emploi du temps, je commençais avec un cour de musique. Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle 308 qui était celle de musique et frappais doucement avant d'entrer quand le professeur l'avait demander. Toute la classe me regarder et j'aperçus la fille de tout à l'heure ainsi que les 5 garçons qui étaient près du mur. Je regardais ensuite le professeur et souris en disant :

-Bonjour monsieur je vient d'arriver. **dit-je** un peu stressée  
-A oui vous êtes la nouvelle élève présente toi veux-tu! **dit le** professeur un peu surpris.  
-Euh oui monsieur.

Je me mis devant le tableau et regardais tout le monde. Je remarquais alors qu'un des garçons de tout à l'heure me regardais avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Je frémis légèrement et détournai le regard en commencent à me présenté..un peu effrayée par le jeune homme..:

-Bonjour je m'appelle Akina Rivano, j'ai 16 ans et je viens de France..**dit-je** timidement.  
-Bien Akina va t'asseoir a côte de Jared. **dit-il** en pointant le garçon au sourire plus que pervers.

Je partit donc m'asseoir au fond de la classe à côte de ce Jared qui m'effrayais tant. Une fois assise je sortis mes affaires sous le regard de mon camarade que j'ignorais royalement malgré ma peur. Je me concentrée sur le professeur qui expliquait que nous allions voir un film sur la musique au Moyen-âge. Le professeur mit en marche la télé puis le DVD et éteignit les lumières nous plongent dans le noir total, je fixai la télé et regardais le film quand 10 minute plus tard je sentis une main se poser sur ma jambe gauche et commencer à la caresser, je la sentis ensuite remonter petit à petit sous ma jupe. Je me retournais donc vers mon camarade que je ne voyais pas vraiment quand soudain je sentis des lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je paniquais intérieurement, une voix me disait de crier, mais une autre me disais de rester calme.  
Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, mes sentiments était partager entre la surprise et la panique. 2 minutes plus tard je sentis c'est lèvres se détacher des miennes et venir ce poser contre mon oreille gauche, je sentis aussitôt son souffle dessus qui était chaud,  
puis soudain il me dit d'une petite voix pour que seul moi puisse entendre:

-Bienvenue à toi Akina mais attention attend-toi à ce que je ne te lâche pas, toutes les nouvelles élèves ont fini dans mon lit ma belle et tu y finira aussi...

Il c'était replacer et fixer de nouveau la petite télé un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Je regardais à mon tour le petit écran en me posant plein mais alors plein de questions et j'étais bien sûr totalement effrayée par ce garçons au regard rouge sang et envoûtant. Je ne devrais pas le penser mais je le trouvais attirant et surtout irrésistible. Ce Jared était d'une beauté que je n'avais jamais vue au par avant. Il avait une peau pâle et des traits fins et beaux, ses yeux d'un rouge rubis se mariait  
parfaitement avec ses lèvres roses et très attirantes, il portait un jeans noir et un t-shirt Lacoste ainsi qu'une veste de couleur rouge et noir Airnesse. Ses cheveux d'un blond de la couleur des blés paraissait soyeux et bien coiffés. Je fus sortit de mes pensée par la lumière de la salle qui venait de se rallumer et qui me brûlais complètement les yeux. Le professeur nous donna des devoirs pour le lendemain et je rangeais très vite mes affaires puis je sortis de la salle de musique sans me retourner car je ne voulais pas rester une minute de plus à côté de ce garçon qui était pour le moins vraiment trop attirant. Je marchais vite dans les couloirs quand soudain je percutai quelqu'un et me retrouvais les fesses par terre. Je relevais la tête pour m'excuser:

- Excuse moi j'ui vraiment désolée..  
- c'est rien c'est aussi ma faute.

Je regardais le jeune homme qui était en face de moi, il était aussi beau que ce Jared. De beaux cheveux noir corbeau, des traits fins et pâles, des yeux vert émeraude envoûtants. Le garçon était vêtu d'un jeans bleu moulant ainsi qu'un t-shirt adidas, il avait une veste Airnesse et des baskets de la marque puma. J'étais complètement charmer par lui quand une main se tendit vers moi. Je souris et posa la mienne dans celle-ci puis je me sentis tirée pour enfin être relevée. Je le regardais toujours quand il brisa soudainement le silence:

- Je suis encore désolé...  
- Oh ce n'est rien ne tant fait pas. **dit-je** sincèrement.  
- Mh je m'appelle Nakita Kanétsou...  
- Moi c'est Akina Rivano... Ravie de te connaître.  
- Moi de même mademoiselle... Dans quel classe est-tu?  
- Je suis en seconde A... Et toi?  
- Oh je suis en première B..  
- Ah tu as 18 ans alors...  
- Oui je suis majeur et toi tu en as 17 comme mon frère je pense...  
- C'est exacte...qui est ton frère...?  
- Mon frère ce nomme Jared... Et il est comment dire un peu...  
- Pervers et manipulateur non...**dit-je** en rougissant. Désolée de dire ça mais j'ai eu affaire à lui en classe de musique...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas tu l'as bien défini enfin fait quand même attention me **dit-il** en souriant gentiment.  
- J'avais comprit... Je vais faire attention ne tant fait pas...  
- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de mon frère...  
- Oh je sais me défendre seule. **dit-je** un petite sourire peu convaincant aux lèvres.  
- Je n'en doute pas mais si tu a un problème avec lui vient me voir toute suite et je lui toucherais deux mots ce soir il ne devrais plus t'embêter après..  
- Ah merci c'est gentil de ta part de faire ça...  
- Bien je vais devoir y aller j'ai un cours de sport dans dix minutes... **dit-il** avec un grand sourire.  
- Euh d'accord...  
- On peut déjeuner ensemble ce midi si tu veux.  
- Avec plaisir Nakita j'en serais ravie...**dit-je** avec un énorme sourire toute contente.  
- Alors à ce midi..me **dit-il** en partant me faisant un signe de main.

Je lui fis aussi un signe puis je sortis mon emploi du temps pour voir quel était mon prochain cours, j'allais donc en math une matière peu facile pour moi enfin bon je me diriger vers ma salle où les autre élèves était déjà, j'entrais et me présentais au professeur puis j'allai m'asseoir au fond de la classe. Liliana vint me rejoindre quelques minutes après et nous commençâmes à chuchoter:

- Dit tu as mis le grappin sur Jared Kanétsou me **dit-elle** en rigolant doucement.  
- Mais c'est pas vrai il m'intéresse pas..**dit-je** en rougissant un peu.  
- tant n'est sur toute les filles de l'école rêve de passer une journée avec lui et toi des le premier cour tu l'embrasse..**dit-elle** en haussant un sourcil en souriant.  
- mais j'ai pas voulu c'est lui qui ma embrasser en plus se 'tain de conna'' ma prit mon premier baiser..**dit-je** un peu énerver.  
- est si tu ne réagit pas il te prendra sûrement aussi ta première fois...me **dit-elle** sérieuse.  
- commença.? **demandai-je** paniquer  
- beaucoup de filles ici sont tomber dans son lit et tu risque d'y finir aussi si tu ne te bats pas..**dit-elle** sur le même ton.  
- t'es sérieuse Liliana!?**dit-je** encore plus paniquer.  
- oui très sérieuse fait attention a toi ma belle..! me **dit-elle** sincèrement.  
- je ferais attention, a oui j'ai rencontré son frère..**dit-je** en reprenant le sourire.  
- Nakita! il est charment, galant enfin un vrai gentleman. **dit-elle** apparemment sous le charme.  
- j'avais remarquer et il est surtout aussi beau que Jared. **dit-je** en souriant grandement.  
- ouais c'est vrai **dit-elle** en souriant.

Notre discutions s'arrêta la car nous venions de nous faire enguirlandés

par le prof de math. Nous suivîmes le cour puis nous sortîmes après avoir noté les devoirs. La matinée se passa relativement bien a part le petit incident du premier cour enfin bon il était leur de manger est je devais retrouver Nakita a la cafétéria mais en chemin je croisée Jared et sa bande de garçons play-boys qui me regarder les bras croisée avec leurs sourire moqueur et plus que pervers...

* * *

voila le premier chapitre d'une fictions que j'invente ^^ je c'est que le chapitre et pas très long mais bon je me rattraperais ^^ donner moi vos avis

Facebook


End file.
